The Collision of Fatal and Faithful
by GoggLedBlue
Summary: In which there is over thinking, annoyance and love at the razors edge. Also, Light gets some things off his chest at an absurd hour and L questions the mental health of the possibly homicidal high school student cuffed to his wrist. [Implied slash. Don't like, don't read.]


"Hey."

"Light-kun really must go to sleep soon. This will only hurt the investigation."

"Not Kira, L. Besides, that logic is completely faulty. But I won't go into detail right now because I need to tell you that I-"

"Am Kira."

"…Was that supposed to be my voice? Right, now thats just irritating. Somehow more so than all the other three thousand times you've accused me of being Kira… Just shut up until I say I'm finished talking."

"But of course, Light-kun. You needed only ask."

"You…good god, I must be insane. No, I am _not_ done yet. I just - oh, don't make that face… come on, you smiling like that is way too creepy this late at night. I am going to have nightmares and it will be all your fault."

"If Light-kun's guilty conscience chooses to manifest in nocturnal

visions, that is entirely his own fault."

"You know, moments like these are exactly why I have no choice but to conclude that I am utterly insane for thinking I might be infatuated with you."

" I am sorry Light-kun, I seem to have missed that. Could you repeat what you just said?"

"Well, in layman's terms I just said I love you."

"Yes, I thought thats what you said."

"Do you plan to react in any way?"

"Of course. I will have to speak to your father first, but I can have you a therapist by three tomorrow, and a support group by tuesday. It is sad that you have succumbed to such a crude and avoidable mental illness, but I believe you have it in you to make a full recovery, at which time you will be gladly welcomed back into the task force."

"Do you-you think I-that I have Stockholm Syndrome?"

"That or you are under Kira's control and this is a ploy to get me to trust you or simply to unsettle me. There are other possibilities, of course, this is Kira after all, but these are the most likely, unless of course I am overlooking something."

"L…"

"If you would just look at this logically, this is all the better for you. You will spend some time separated from my person, get professional help and then return and I can resume trying to catch Kira without worrying about this."

"How about we don't do that. L…you know me. You know what I'm like, and even if I was Kira and I was just acting all the time, you know what _Kira's_ like. This is not something I would ever do, you said it yourself!"

"Light, there is no way any of this is real, and even if it is, you _are_ Kira. We…we both know it, don't we? We'll kill each other someday."

"Its not someday yet. For all your intelligence, no man can predict the future. The way of the world is that everything changes, and thats _good_. Besides, no one else would have us."

"I suppose."

"Your smiling."

"Light-kun. I accept. But in case you kill me, there will be a system set up so you won't be bored. I dread the moment you are bored… I think I know what happened the last time. If things had turned out differently…"

"I don't want to kill you."

"And I suppose that is the closest I will ever get to a proposal."

"Moving a little fast aren't we?"

"You knew what you were getting into. This was your idea."

"I would be alright belonging to you if you're mine in return. Fair?"

"You already know my answer. Don't be redundant… Don't look so smug, Light-kun."

"Don't look so _pouty_, L."

"I am not pouting, you are twisting the sit-mph. What was…that?"

"That was me saying goodnight. I'm going to sleep."

"…Smug bastard."

"Is that a blush I-"

"_No_. Go to _sleep _Light-kun."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"And every one after that, Light?"

"What was that? Did you say something?"

"It was nothing."

A/N: So, tell me! Like it, hate it, think I should have been drowned at birth, want me at the center of your new religion? REVEIW AND TELL ME!

Even flames will be welcome, seriously. I WANT REVIEWS.


End file.
